Torturous Ramen
by PsychoticSacrifices
Summary: Being unable to digest Ramen is just one of his ailments in life.


Frowning he was depressed and wanted to ball up and cry. Kicking a stone that crossed his path he realized he hit someone as the sound of "Ouch" was heard. Looking up in surprise he saw Iruka hopping up and down, rubbing the area.

"Right in the shin"

"Ah I'm sorry Iruka-sensei"

He hastily plastered on a sheepish smile, though he was truly apologetic. Iruka smiled despite the pain, it was quickly fading regardless.

"No worries Naruto." he smiled.

"How have you been? I was on my way to get Ramen. Come with me."

"Ramen!"The blonde chirped.

Though internally he groaned. He was sick of ramen. However food was food. Scarce for him. He sighed internally resigning himself to a night in the bathroom depending on how much he shoved down. Naruto happily chatted with his sensei while devouring bowl after bowl of Ramen. That night he found himself hunched over the toilet emptying his guts sweating profusely. He shook taking deep breaths trying to calm down. His stared blurry eyed at the red hives on his skin as he broken into a cold sweat. Slowly his racing heart slowed down and his body relaxed from the cramped position it took. He slowly reached towards the toilet flushing it and got up to wash his mouth out. After leaving the bathroom after half an hour stuck in there he tiredly made his way to bed and closed his eyes. His didn't seem to notice the pair of red eyes watching him the whole time from the shadows of the wall. The figure crawled into bed with the exhausted blond and scooted close to him spooning him, snaking their arm around the blonde male waist. Sasuke rested his chin on the sleeping teen shoulders and furrowed his brows at the boy he loved. Something about Naruto has always been off in the years he knew him. Everything he did seemed so fake and forced but no one seemed to notice. Nothing he ever did reached his eyes. At first in the beginning he didn't notice but slowly as time passed by he saw slip ups. He chalked it up as a figment of his imagination but lately it was happening more and more. Over the years the more he tried to study the blond the more of an enigma he became and more his heart began to yearn for him. Today was the day he decided to follow him and his routine and every moment he shadowed the blond was either heartbreaking or maddening. Craning his head towards the blond quietly he kissed his cheek gently and pulled away to leave before his hand was grabbed and he was pulled back. Slowly the blonde turned to face the raven and bore his piercing blue eyes into panicked dark ones. It was so raw and the veil was completely lifted. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hot kiss, the dark haired teen immediately melting into the kiss. He surprised but enjoyed every second. The kiss ended too soon as the blonde pulled away and questions filled Sasuke eyes.

"I knew you were following me. I let you."

Sasuke with surprise written on his face was about to speak when a finger was placed against his lips.

"I always saw you watching me and trying to figure me out. You were crude and kept up a front but you cared. The only one who cared. I wanted you to see me and see the things around me I avoided letting anyone else see. I wanted to trust you and let you in."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears he was both stunned and flustered at the same time. Stunned that the blond knew all along and flustered that he wasn't able to hide his feelings from him. And then anger hit him.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?"

"It's not that I let them. It's more so there is nothing I can do about it. I'm a ninja and they are civilians if anything happens to them because of me. Well I'm as good as dead. As you know I hold a demon in me so..."

He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Sasuke watched the blonde reach into his drawer and pulled out a pack of smokes. He knocked one out of the pack and lit it with his finger and thumb. Taking a huge draw he slowly exhaled creating a cloud around the room and sagged as his body relaxed and a pleasant buzz filled him.

"I don't have money for food since nearly all of it goes to my bitchy landlady but this is easy to find in the forest and make. Good shit makes you relax and your body chilled as fuck. I can only do this at home cuz this shit right here will get you fucked up."

He chuckled at the look of disbelief on the raven face.

"This is me Sasuke you"ll learn more as you go."

Sasuke didn't know why but this confident and relaxed demeanor looked so sexy and badass on the blonde and he wanted to be ravished by him. He was also extremely happy that the blonde was trusting him to get rid of his mask in front him. He still had so many more questions about the things he saw but something told him that he would have more time for that later on. He made to get up but he was held back.

"Why don't you just stay for the night."

Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the bold request. Now that he knew blonde was awake and aware he blushed heavier in realization. The thought behind his own actions brought a frown to his lips. He heard the blonde retching out his guts.

"Did the ramen man poison you?"

Naruto bust out laughing at the utter seriousness on Sasuke face and he was stoned as shit.

"Of course not Sasuke, Teuchi is one the rare people who actually cares about me. His ramen is amazing and honestly if i didn't have to eat it so much just to survive then my body probably wouldn't reject it and I'd be able to enjoy a bowl every now and then."

He shuddered at how sick it made him and closed his eyes trying to pull himself together.

"I have lucky days where it stays down though."

Sasuke saw what happened when Naruto went into shops and it bothered him greatly when the complete opposite happened to him. In fact he got special treatment though he always turned it down.

"Don't think too hard about that shit Sasuke, come to bed and cuddle me."

Honestly, asking him that so casually was embarrassing to Sasuke but he did as he was told without fuss and got into Naruto open arms and snuggled him. Despite him not eating much he was still pretty fit feeling against his shirt. And it felt amazing. If anyone ask Uchiha's do not snuggle. Sasuke didn't realize how tired he was until he was sound asleep. Blue eyes watched him and kissed his forehead and fell asleep with him for real this time.


End file.
